


Turn Me On

by ShotsFiredManda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Smut, M/M, Men In Tights, Real Men Wear Tights, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotsFiredManda/pseuds/ShotsFiredManda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray takes what Ryan says as a way to win the guy over. To come into work the next day with tights under his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

> In quotes of Ryan during the GTA Lets Play "You know I just have a thing for.. tights"

This was more than embarrassing, but wanting to grab Ryan’s attention would make all of this worth it. After hearing the gent talk about men in tights, Ray was all for it. He had admired the blonde male for quite sometime and maybe, just maybe Ryan would look his way. Those blue eyes could gaze over Ray’s ass in the blue tights. 

Although he had dressed as X-Ray for RTX in green tights, the whole reason behind it this time in tights was what made Ray nervous. To gain someone’s attention and more so, what the guys would say when they saw the blue spandex under his shorts for work today. 

In fact as Ray stepped into the office taking his seat, he could hear Michael speak up before the others came walking in. “You want to just take off the shorts and give Ryan a show or what?” 

A harsh rose red made his cheeks as he brushed it off. “Nah man. That’s to homo. This is my swimsuit. Gonna go for a swim after work” 

It was absolute nonsense of what Ray was saying. He didn’t fucking swim and Michael knew that. He knew about Ray’s man crushing. Seeing how embarrassed Ray looked, it also gave a sign that the puerto rican forgot that he had slipped out his secret to the ginger. 

Getting up from his seat, Michael fumbled his way to Ray. Smacking him upside the head. 

“Have you been hanging with Gavin too much? Or is your brain just melting with Haywood fever?” Michael questioned before grabbing Ray’s red face. 

“You fucking told me you want the d before! You moron!”  
Ray gave a confused look, trying to think back of when, but still shaking his head. “Nope.. still homo. Don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Michael growled loudly and just stomped off to his desk. Ignoring Ray and whatever he wanted to do. 

Once the guys were all at their desks and doing work, Ray was surprised that no one had commented til lunch. Mostly because they were too busy editing, creating lets play and preparing for the VS this week. He had gotten up get his food from the kitchen, passing Ryan. Practically feeling the eyes on him. 

 

As he looked at Ray, Ryan’s eyebrows flew high on his features. He noticed the tights underneath the shorts as his mind filled with lingering thoughts of what the outline was. Without the shorts, Ray would look really good. 

While in the kitchen, Barbara had gotten herself a yogurt and banana with a water in hand as she scanned Ray, soon smirking at him. “Oh my god! We match Ray” She exclaimed. Pointing down to her blue tights with shooting stars. Even though Ray didn’t have stars on his. Barbara’s enthusiasm made Ray more comfortable. 

~

The second half of the day went by quickly. The guys did go onto topic of Ray’s tights and though they were trying to make fun of Ray for it, Ryan was on the defense. He could remember his exact words. Only real men are brave to wear tights. 

The burst of laughter, after that quote had the attention set on Ryan and his obsession for tights rather than Ray wearing them. Giving him a silent queue to head to the bathroom to piss. 

Though the older man couldn’t care of what the others think with the tights situation, he was growing impatient just wondering of Ray in those blue tights. 

When Ray got back the guys were packed and ready to go. Michael wiggling his brows at him and nodding his head back. That look that said, ‘don’t be a bitch ass buster and get it’ Ray still wanted to deny he ever told Michael that he liked Ryan. As the blonde packed up and left before he could catch up with the guy. 

Quietly getting his stuff cleared up, Ray cursed under his breathe. “Fucking great. Why must I be a pussy bitch?” 

Walking out to the parking lot about to call for a cab he stayed focus on his phone about to dial before seeing Ryan against his car. Arms crossed to show off the strong biceps against the dark navy shirt. His gaze solely on Ray and undressing him with those piercing eyes. Finally speaking up. “I have to admit you look so good in blue Ray. But those shorts are blocking my view of that plump ass of your’s.” 

Ryan’s voice laced with seduction as Ray felt his face heat up again but more so his body heat up. Biting his lip hard, Ray spoke “I ain’t a grape Ryan. You don’t know if I’m plump or not” 

The older male chuckled at Ray’s comeback. “But people like grapes. I love grapes” 

“Ha-ha. I see what you did there” Ray replied with his voice merged in with sarcasm. 

“Do you want a ride home or what?” Ryan went straight to the question he wanted to ask at the beginning. 

Ray didn’t say anything only went to Ryan’s car to open the door and hop in. Buckling up as Ryan got in himself and started driving to Ray’s apartment but driving straight past it. The road leading them to Ryan’s house instead. “Uhhh.. Ryan?” 

“Hmm?” Gaining the attention once at a stop light. “Oh.. well I guess we'll just hang at my place then I can take you home.” His mind getting ahead of himself. In the next ten minutes, they made it to Ryan’s as Ray waited for the male to unlock the door. Stepping in, he could feel his heart in his ears. The compliment, the drive to Ryan’s place. He made a good choice to wear these tights as he felt Ryan pull him in as the door shut. Bringing his back to the front door, while giving Ray a lustful kiss. 

It didn’t take long for Ray to relax in the kiss as he brought his tongue put to line Ryan’s bottom lip. Gaining access for their tongues to dance with each other. All Ray’s thoughts of how their kiss would be was completely different from the reality of it. Having to break to breathe heavily, Ray’s brown eyes looked up to Ryan. “Strip for me” Ryan whispered. 

Ray dropped his bag, hand on Ryan’s chest to direct him to the lounge room. Setting the gent on the couch. Standing in front of Ryan, all Ray could do was smirk. Lifting his shirt up and off his body, while toe-ing off his shoes and socks. Throwing the shirt on Ryan’s face to block his view as he unbuttoned his shorts. Turning around to have his ass, as Ryan’s only view when he took the shirt off. 

Slowly bringing his shorts down, revealing some of his ass in the blue fabric underneath. Only to bring it up again as they loosely hung on his hips. He then turned his head to see Ryan’s eyes strictly on his ass. 

The shorts dropping around his ankles as he stepped out. Bending over to really give a show to Ryan as he stood straight after a solid thirty seconds. Turning around to show how much nut was shown in the tights. 

The sweet hum from Ryan as he watched Ray, soaking in all of the male’s glory in front of him. 

Ray tried to direct his attention elsewhere. Just testing the male’s patience. “You know, I’ve never been in your house. Looks nice. Festive. “ Walking around and seeing the stairs which he assumed was to his bedroom. “There’s an upstairs?! There’s no captive children right?” 

Without an answer from the blonde haired man, Ray ran up the steps and walked down the hall. Running his hand against the wall seeing the pictures of Ryan’s family and even young Ryan pictures. Framed posters of his and achievements in life. 

Turning the knob to Ryan’s room, Ray stepped in and looked about. The big bed that looked too big for one person caught his eye. The puerto rican jumped in and soaked in the scent of it. The smell of Ryan even turned him on. 

As he kept his eyes closed, Ryan had made way to his room to see Ray spread out on his bed. A sight that was too much to take in. The tights given the sight of the almost harden cock, the tanned skin against the white of his blankets. Ryan climbed up to hover over Ray. His lower body matching with Ray’s to show how much he felt for him at the moment. Their groins rubbing against each others. Electing a moan from Ray as Ryan captured it in a kiss. Hips matching in movement while their tongues tangled together. 

Ryan’s fingers dancing over Ray’s smooth skin, running over the left nipple earning another moan. Getting lower and lower to grab at Ray’s erection through the tights. Palming while his hips rutted against Ray as well. Having the younger one like putty in his hand. Feeling the wetness of the precome from Ray. 

“Aww, that’s a shame. We should really get those off of you.” Ryan spoke up as they departed their lips. Kissing along the scruff of Ray’s jaw. 

“Oo-ooh. Yes. Take ‘em off for me” Still making sense of everything while Ryan started kissing along Ray’s body. Kissing his pecs, along with bringing the buds of Ray’s nipples in his mouth. The arch of Ray’s back as Ryan did so. Not knowing how sensitive his nipples were until now. His body hot from all Ryan was doing along with putting together that this was really happening. That Ryan was working him up to the promise land. 

The feel of Ryan leaving nips and kisses all along his body until he was tugging at the tights with his teeth. Giving some of Ray room to breath as he used his hands to bring down the fabric. Ryan’s mouth close to Ray’s cock that he could feel his hot breath. 

A harsh gasp came out of Ray when he felt Ryan take the head of his erection in his mouth. Giving a couple of bobs as Ryan hollowed his cheeks to suck on Ray. But the further Ryan went down got Ray confused and as soon as he felt the male’s tongue near his entrance he sprung up. “Woah-woah. I thought the dick went there. Not your mouth. I mean.. I’m into this but not all of that yet.” 

The protest Ray made brought Ryan’s head back up. Taking hold of Ray’s face as he gave a much more comforting kiss. “Trust me Ray, it’ll feel good.” His thumb soothing Ray’s cheek as they had a cherished moment together. Slowly nodding his head in agreement, Ray would trust Ryan. Ryan gave another chaste kiss before moving back to his original position. Rimming his tongue against the entrance as he probed in as soon as Ray relaxed to the unfamiliar touch. Ray’s fingers lacing in Ryan’s hair as the male sucked and probed out the male, making it as pleasurable as possible..One hand reaching to grip Ray’s cock, making small strokes as well. Collecting more of the precum as an act of lubricant to use a finger in Ray. 

Stimulating Ray until he heard the moans from the male grow louder. “Ry- please.. I need more. I need you.” 

The begging getting Ryan’s attention to stop the teasing as he sat on his knees. Discarding his shirt and undoing his pants. Struggling to get them off as he then got the lube and a condom from the top drawer. Ray couldn’t hold the chuckle as Ryan had trouble getting his pants off. Bringing the connection back, Ryan rolled the condom on then lubed up his cock. With Ray reaching down to help him. Stroking Ryan with his hand as well before the older man lined up. The tip of his cock teasing in. Passing that tight ring before sliding in slowly. 

Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan, with his fingers digging into the muscular back. The pain from the insertion stinging as Ray closed his eyes. Trying to take his focus off the pain. Blindly reaching to connect with Ryan’s lips as they stilled their movements. 

Ryan didn’t want to hurt Ray and as he took sign that Ray was more relaxed around his cock, he pulled out and slowly thrusted in again. Making a good pace at first until the rhythm started working for them. The pleas of ‘harder, faster’ along with Ryan’s cries of how tight Ray was. 

“So perfect Ray. Holy shit!” Ryan’s thrusts hard and even. The smack of their skin and moans filling the room as their bodies molded together. Sweat building up as Ray moved his hips down in time to feel Ryan with every thrust. Hooking one of Ray’s legs under his arm, Ryan brought his lips to the male’s neck, he continued to fuck Ray at the new ankle. 

“JESUS CHRIST! Hit it right there! God Ryan, keep going!” Ray’s volume raising high as Ryan hit his sweet spot continuously. 

Sweat was building over Ryan’s chest as his balls tightened, threatening to come early, Ryan had to slow down for a good minute. His hand going to stroke Ray’s cock while the lad scratched Ryan’s back. Sure to leave marks as he felt his own orgasm coming up. “Ryebread- I need to cum. Cum with me damnit!” 

The demanding tone adding to the list of ways that turned Ryan on as he picked up the pace again. This time ramming harder and faster, still stroking Ray as the male was screaming Ryan’s name. The clenching around his cock making it the last straw until Ryan erupt in Ray’s ass. Breaking through the condom, as some of his cum was sipping out and making a mess of the blanket under them. As ropes of Ray’s orgasm laced in Ryan’s fingers but hitting on both his and Ryan’s abdomen as well. Milking through to get every earned drop out. 

Collapsing on top of Ray as he pulled out half way. Lazily nuzzling his head into Ray’s shoulder that was now covered in bite marks. 

Ray was in a shock along with the glow of their sex as he hummed happily. All this happened because Ray wore tights. To get attention from the male he had crushed on for so long.

As Ryan gained enough energy to roll over on his side close to Ray, the puerto rican looked over. A smile on his lips before kissing Ryan. 

“That was amazing. I can’t even.. “ Ray tried to collect his words again.  
“Can’t even what? It’s intercourse for a reason Ray” Ryan replied.  
“I just thought.. this would never happen. Like having the true R&R connection”  
“Oh. we definitely connected. Truth is, even without those tights you are one of the only guys that have captivated my eye.” Ryan spoke truthfully while taking the torn condom off and tossing it into the wastebin. . 

“Are you fucking serious? And here I thought I was just having this horrible man crush on you, Ryan. Why didn’t you say something?” Ray questioned. 

“I didn’t know you liked me back!” Ryan blurted out his answer with a reach for his pillow to smack Ray upside the head. 

Ray returned the smack with the same pillow before being pulled to lay on top of Ryan. 

“So.. is it too late to ask you on a date? Or should we just order some pizza and you spend the night?” Ryan gave that half smirk to Ray with the ending result a sweet, slow kiss.


End file.
